Oh Ohhhhh
by Zucht
Summary: Lois dreams of the flying man in a red cape. Then oh, ohhhhh.
1. Chapter 1 Oh Oh

**A/N: **After posting this chapter I started making revisions to the story that I hadn't expected; the result is I hope more interesting than I had originally envisioned. The **only** change to this chapter is the time stamp at the top of the story; the year is not stated or important.

**Oh Ohhhhh**

**Sunday - 8:00am - July 2**

"lois…"

Her name didn't wake her up. In fact her name made the same sound in her dream as a leaf makes when it falls. She couldn't hear it – she was flying in the arms of a man wearing a red cape.

_Between the edifices of Metropolis they flew, dipping and looping throughout the massive grid. Over buildings they flew, under bridges and through tunnels. There was nowhere they could not go. _

_The night air was cool and the night gown she had been wearing when he arrived on her balcony did little to discourage the chill. But when he felt her shiver, he pulled her close and she felt warm and safe. Even his scent, hay and sweat, gave her a feeling of familiarity and family._

_In spite of the speed and height they flew she felt safe. Despite the fact that they were in no flying machine she felt safe. Because she was in his arms, she knew she was safe._

_They floated above the clouds looking at the earth slowly spin beneath them when she heard…_

"Lois…"

_Her name came from all around her, and sounded familiar._

"Lois, honey, wake up…"

_The world around her began to spin and she held onto him as hard as she could…_

Her eyes opened to very concerned eyes - very concerned loving eyes – very concerned loving eyes that belonged to the woman that she considered a mother. "Senator Kent?"

"Lois," her hand gently moved a few stray hairs from Lois' face, "It's Martha… Are you OK?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"You're here at the farm."

Lois lay back and felt the collar of one of Clark's flannel shirts rub her neck. She half rose up and smiled at Martha Kent.

"My car is at the dealership this weekend, the steering column was recalled."

She could tell by the half smile and eyebrow that Mrs. Kent raised that she needed to say more. "Chloe is in Metropolis with Jimmy this weekend so I asked Clark to drive me back to Smallville from the dealership."

"How did you end up here?"

"Smallville insisted, but to be honest Smallville would have been boring without a car so coming to the farm where I could try and correct Smallville's fashion sense seemed like it at least wouldn't be boring."

"So you came here just to bug Clark?"

"Of course… Are you OK, Senator? You seem a little out of it this morning."

A look of concern enveloped the woman's face as she looked at the young woman. "I'll be fine, Lois. Just as soon as you explain…"

Lois was confused and tried to read in the older woman's eyes what she wanted. Then she saw Martha's gaze flick past her, she turned her head…

In true Lois lane fashion, she had hogged all of the covers last night leaving Clark fully uncovered. Luckily, he was sleeping face down, so his nudity was less embarrassing.

She gulped a mouth full of air before she turned to his mother…

"_Oh, Ohhhhh!"_

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**TBC…**


	2. Chapter 2 Oh Ohh

**A/N:** I appologize. After I posted, I added a time stamp to chapter 1 to help explain the story. Chapter 1 is time stamped... **Sunday - 8:00am - July 2. **I hope this clears up any confusion.

**Oh Ohhhhh**

**Chapter 2**

**Saturday – 8:00am - July 1**

The tennis ball kicked up a small cloud of dust, where it hit the ground, before it bounced up and against the barn's side; the high arc it achieved allowed the red dog to snatch it from the air as its trajectory neared the earth.

When the dog dropped the ball at his feet, Clark Kent reached down and scratched him behind the ears. "Good going, boy!" He said before flicking the ball at the barn again.

A smile crossed his face when his cell phone rang and he saw his best friend's name on the CID.

"Hi Chloe…"

"…Just playing ball with Shelby…"

"…Nothing. I finished the morning chores early…"

"…I'll be happy to do you a favor…"

"…I know, I know – I owe you a lot of favors…"

"…Please be kidding…"

"…OK, OK! I'll do it…"

"…I promise…"

"…Yeah, sure… …OK… …OK, OK…"

"…OK, I will… …Have fun…"

"…Bye."

Aggravatedly he clinched his fist and sighed, blowing Shelby's fur back. He felt Shelby's front paws, where he had raised up to stand against Clark, and looked down.

"There's a storm on the horizon boy…"

--

The late afternoon sun had begun to near the horizon when he sat the tractor on a jack after pulling the front steering assembly off. As he lay beneath it, working on the connections, he mused on the day…

…_After picking Lois up at the car dealership, he had brought her to the farm – as he had promised Chloe. It hadn't been as bad as he had envisioned, she had actually helped._

_First she made sandwiches for lunch and she had curried the horses. When she wanted coffee, she had borrowed his truck and brought back his order from Gus' Feed Store; she even cajoled old Gus into throwing in a couple of extra salt blocks and one of the expensive gimme hats that he usually reserved for really big orders._

_Sure, she teased him and complained about his plaid 'collection', all the while following him around kicking at his heels._

Now she was having an animated political discussion with Shelby while he worked on the tractor. It grew quiet just before she appeared beside the tractor wanting to go onto town for dinner.

Then it happened… All it took was for her to brush against the tractor for it to fall on his chest!

She screamed and her cell phone appeared in her hand without a conscious thought. The 9 – 1 had been pushed when the phone was pulled from her hand! Savagely she grabbed for it, and was shocked to see Clark holding it.

Her hand reached out and touched his face; she looked past him at the now Clark-less tractor. She stared at him, allowing her hand to trail down to his torn shirt. With both hands she poked and probed his chest before she ripped his shirt open. Her hands explored his chest seeking the nonexistent injuries. Her eyes found his…

"Lois," he said softly, fear and uncertainty in his voice, "I can explai…"

Her lips found his in a kiss; the kiss heated up until she broke it to step back. Then she launched herself into his arms, wrapping her legs around his torso, and gave him a kiss that could – and did – melt steel.

The last coherent thought he had was…

"_Oh… Ohhhhh!"_

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**TBC…**


	3. Chapter 3 Oh Ohhh

Oh Ohhhhh

**Oh Ohhhhh**

**Chapter 3**

**Friday – 9:00pm – June 30**

The Main Menu of the _Cloverfield _DVD had come up after the movie ended over 10 minutes earlier, but she hadn't noticed. What she had noticed was the way her skin seemed to burn where he was kissing her.

She growled when he found the pulse point on her neck, and turned slightly to allow him easier access. When he broke contact with her to catch a breath, she turned and grabbed the front of his shirt. It was easy for her to claim his lips in a searing open kiss.

His shirt was wadded in her fists as she pushed him back until he was lying on the couch. With a smile she leaned over him and stood…

"I have to go."

"What!?"

"I promised to take Lois to get her car fixed in the morning."

"It's a long time until morning."

"Jimmy!"

"Come on Chloe. How often are my folks out of town for the weekend? And we haven't been alone together for… too long!"

She looked into his eyes, half excited – half pleading, and felt her resolve melting. There was nothing she wanted more than to spend the night enjoying him.

As her smile grew so did his daring and he reached for her.

--

The harbinger of the morning sun blew through the open window and gently tickled her neck with a few stray hairs. Her eyes opened and the numerals on his clock-radio slowly focused; with a 5 in the first slot she closed her eyes and snuggled closer to him.

--

The sunlight kissed her cheek like a gentle lover and she opened her eyes. She stretched ands saw what time it was…

"Lois!" she exclaimed under her breath as she slid out of his arms and pulled her cell phone from her handbag. Deceptive in her quickness, she pulled up the number she wanted…

"Hey Clark! What are you up to?..."

"…Do you have any plans for today?..."

"…I need a favor…"

"…Remember, you owe me a lot of favors…"

"…Good because I need you to help Lois today…"

"…She needs to take her car to the dealership this morning and I'm in Metropolis with Jimmy. So I need you to go with her, in your truck, and drive her back to Smallville…"

"…Promise me…"

"…It would be nice if you let her hang out at the farm …"

"…I'm serious…"

"…Pleeease…"

"…Pretty pleaaaase…"

"…Just be a friend today, Clark…."

"…You can bet on that… …Bye."

She returned her phone to her handbag and looked at her still sleeping lover. With a sigh she picked up the discarded sheet and wrapped it around herself – time for her first cup of coffee!

Her smile was as bright as it was large when she left his room; the brightness dimmed and the size diminished as she entered the kitchen to a startled Mr. and Mrs. Olsen.

"Oh… Ohhhhh!"

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**TBC…**


	4. Chapter 4 Oh Ohhhh

Oh Ohhhhh

**Oh Ohhhhh**

**Oh Ohhhhh**

**Chapter 4**

**Thursday – 7:30pm – June 29**

The gavel struck the table top three times, "The Committee for Armed Forces Budgetary and Acquisitions is dismissed. We will reconvene, Thursday July 5th. Have a great holiday everyone."

The committee members quickly filed out leaving a couple of stragglers…

"That was a tough stance you took, Senator."

"You drew the line in the sand, Sam."

"My men need the appropriations."

"And you know you don't get what you want by demanding and not compromising."

"I'm not a bureaucrat!"

"You'll learn."

"My men…"

"That's why you are here, Sam. Your men come first."

"So why can't I get what I need?"

"It's not that easy and you know it."

He just grunted and looked longingly at the cigar in his hand.

She recognized the look in his eyes and decided change the subject.

"How long has it been since you've seen Lois?"

"December 27th; I had a 2 hour layover at Metropolis International."

"And it had been nearly a year before that."

"Yes, it had. Lucy needs so much attention and Lois keeps refusing to fly to where we are."

"She's started a new career and she's excited about it."

"My little Lo can do anything; she's always been strong and independent."

"That doesn't mean she doesn't love you and want to see you. I know she would love to show you her articles."

A smile crossed his gruff face, "I have all her articles, even the one she wrote for the Torch."

She smiled at his revelation, "Why don't you come to Smallville for the holidays. Lois would love to see you."

"Well…"

"I'll be cooking."

"That's a tempting offer, but I have meetings through Saturday afternoon."

"So do I, but my Chief-of-Staff is staying in DC with her fiancé. That leaves me with an extra ticket on Saturday's Red Eye."

"Wouldn't you rather refund the ticket so the tax-payers aren't out the fare?"

"It's a no-refund ticket I personally bought months ago, and you are welcome to it. Consider it an early birthday present from me to Lois."

He narrowed his eyes and thought for a moment, "You're a very persuasive woman, Mrs. Kent. You'll go far on the Hill."

"So you'll come?"

"It would be a pleasure."

"Good. I'll have my CoS send you the flight information."

--

When she stepped out into the night air she inhaled deeply. 'Sam_ and Lois in the same small town for four days,_' she mused, '_Oh… Ohhhhh_.'

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**TBC…**


	5. Chapter 5 Oh Ohhhhh

**Oh Ohhhhh**

**Chapter 5**

**Sunday – 7:45am - July 2**

The General down shifted the rental car and turned onto the drive that led to the Kent's farmhouse. His companion leaned forward, eager to return home.

When he came to a stop she was out the door in a flash. She turned, leaned back into the car and grabbed her briefcase. "…Are you sure you don't want to come in for a cup of coffee?"

"Thanks, Martha, but I want to get into town and surprise Lois. If I know my Little Lo, she'll want to talk over a pot of coffee."

"Don't forget, you're both expected for lunch; I'm fixing pot roast."

"I'm not one to pas up a home cooked meal. We would be honored."

As soon as she shut the door he put the car in gear and sped away as they exchanged waves.

--

The house was quiet as she stood in the kitchen; something seemed off. Usually there would be at least a half a pot of cold coffee left over from Clark's breakfast. A plate or bowl would be in the sink awaiting washing. Even the greeting that Shelby had given her on the porch had seemed odd; usually he would have followed Clark out to do chores.

Her shoes made quiet clicks as she walked into the den and sat her briefcase beside the writing desk. As she looked around she was pleased that the place was neat and tidy, unlike the way Clark generally kept his room.

She set the coffee maker to brew and went upstairs to change…

--

Clark's bedroom door was ajar, so she poked her head in to see if he was in. What she saw shocked her! Her son… …was laying face down on the near side of the bed… …as naked as the day she and Jonathan had found him in the corn field.

It was strange. Clark was too modest to sleep in the nude!

What surprised her even more was the identity of the young woman sleeping in one of his shirts on the other side of his bed – Lois Lane!

Several emotions flew through threw her mind: embarrassment, joy, anger, disappointment, pride. The emotion she ended with was fear; the last time Lois and Clark were 'romantic', red kryptonite had been involved.

Seconds ticked by as Martha Kent stood there staring. Quietly, she disappeared into her room only to return with a small lead box. Cautiously, she approached Lois and studied the young woman's face; there appeared to be no evidence of the red-k laced lip stick.

She leaned close to Lois and spoke, "Lois."

There was no response. But she could see from the movements of Lois' closed eyes that she was in a dream state.

"Lois." She tried again.

And again, "Lois, honey, wake up…"

Her eyes opened - wide, and she half sat up. "Senator Kent?"

"Lois," her hand gently moved a few stray hairs from Lois' face, "its Martha… Are you OK?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"You're here at the farm."

She lay back then half rose up and smiled at Martha Kent. "My car is at the dealership this weekend, the steering column was recalled."

Martha was confused by the sudden statement. Lois must have recognized her confusion and added more of an explanation. "Chloe is in Metropolis with Jimmy this weekend so I asked Clark to drive me back to Smallville from the dealership."

"How did you end up here?"

"Smallville insisted, but to be honest Smallville would have been boring without a car so coming to the farm where I could try and correct Smallville's fashion sense seemed like it at least wouldn't be boring."

A half –smile crossed her face; only Lois Lane could make such a confusing statement sound reasonable. "So you came here just to bug Clark?"

"Of course… Are you OK, Senator? You seem a little out of it this morning."

"I'll be fine, Lois. Just as soon as you explain…" and she glanced at her sleeping son.

She saw Lois look at Clark, a little too long, and take a deep breath before facing her with a look of fear.

"Come on Lois, let's talk in the hall."

--

As soon as the door had closed, Martha grabbed Lois by the back of the neck and ran the thumb of her other hand across Lois' lips. She tried to struggle but the muscles developed over decades of farm life overwhelmed the younger toned muscles long enough for Martha to be satisfied that there was no lipstick on Lois' mouth. And she released the younger woman.

"What the…?"

"I'm sorry, Lois. I had to make sure you weren't under the influence of the magical lipstick."

"You could have asked!"

Martha Kent crossed her arms and stepped back, surveying the nearly naked young woman that she thought of as almost a daughter. "If you were under its influence you wouldn't have known. Do you know if he has been near any red meteor rock?"

"He was in control of himself, if that's what you mean." She smiled broadly, "Or at least as in control as I let him be."

The look in Lois' eyes told her more than her words did. "I don't want details, but could you explain… what I saw in there?"

She looked down for a moment, but Lois Lane was a fighter; she squared her shoulders and looked the older woman in the eyes. "Yesterday a tractor fell on Clark, only it didn't even leave a scratch. As I was checking him for any sign of injury, everything about Clark suddenly made sense; the hero complex, the rescues, the overblown feelings of responsibility, how he could be on the scene for rescues… I kissed him in relief and it felt like something exploded inside of me."

"And…" Martha prompted after a few seconds.

"I jumped him."

Martha felt… loss, but forged ahead, "Lois, we need to have a talk, a long talk. But now is not the time. Your father is on his way to the Talon apartment, when he doesn't find you I imaging that he will return here."

"The General's here?"

"I persuaded him to come as a surprise for you. I'm just glad that he dropped me off instead of coming in for a cup of coffee."

Lois looked a little pale.

"Get Clark up and both of you get dressed and downstairs for breakfast. Remember, you slept in my bed last night." With that alibi made, Martha hurried downstairs.

--

Lois entered Clark's room and saw that he had rolled over in his sleep. She looked at him wistfully and leaned over to shake his shoulder. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her down for a passionate kiss.

All she could think of was, "_Oh, ohhhhh."_

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**TBC…**


End file.
